User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:Butterfly the rabbit''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Butterfly the rabbit|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Butterfly the rabbit|Butterfly the rabbit]] ([[User_talk:Butterfly the rabbit|Talk]]) 17:50, September 17, 2010 !!! You are now an admin! [[User:Butterfly the rabbit|Butterfly the rabbit]] 17:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Butterfly! :) Woah! awesome logo! [[User:Butterfly the rabbit|Butterfly the rabbit]] 18:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! I thought the greens looked great together. I have to run in a few, but definitely will be working on this later! I'm excited! :) Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe daughter). I would like to create an infobox for her, but I do not think your page if it exists. Could you please tell me if it exists, if it exists and where is she? Thank you in advance. [[User:Matths|Matths]] 20:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, the color I wanted ccolocar, nothing to see green this Wiki. It's kind of pink and skin color, the code is this: # FF82AB. If you want to see, and approve, I will create (in fact is already created). And where is her page, I want to see and read, I am not able to find, and I always stop at page Prue Halliwell, Piper or granddaughter, help me! [[User:Matths|Matths]] 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Something like a #805817 may work. Right now, or main thing is getting more articles complete. I have a infobox:episode already done.. check out the color on that one. (like in season 2) I have most of Season 2 complete. [[User:Buffymybasset|BuffymyBasset]] 21:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset = Admin : I just thought that color would look good because she is half greedy, and now I found her page. But thank you for everything. [[User:Matths|Matths]] 21:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Butterfly the rabbit?!?!? I may be being a bit pushy, but the administrator and bureaucrat is still editing this Wiki? Because she is creating and adding more information in another Wiki, plumb the subject. If she starts to attend more of that Wiki, I think you should be the new administrator / bureaucrat. I know what a Wiki is, and however much that is more and more complete information, it should stay there and leave this is just my opinion! [[User:Matths|Matths]] 20:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do not want it to go away from this Wiki but if she is gone, then stay there and not get all the editing Wikis, because if it becomes a manager there, she'll drop this Wiki, and concentrate there. Okay she did not edit for a while or stop editing, but if I had a good excuse, as a school until it was okay, but she has, she has time, but do not want to edit here. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Thank you in advance! [[User:Matths|Matths]] 20:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I understand where you are coming from. Butterfly knows how I feel about editting on the other page... I don't care for how it is ran, and after all the times they treated her/him like crap, I wouldn't give them one single edit...however if he/she does, not much I can do about it. As far as being a Bereucrat goes... it doesn't matter to me.. she/he pretty much gives me reign to do whatever I like on the main page, and others etc.... But thank you for standing by this page and me! [[User:Buffymybasset|BuffymyBasset]] 00:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset : Thank you! I was waiting for a response makes hours. Well now I understand a little about the Butterfly,, but I will not comment ... [[User:Matths|Matths]] 00:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : --Yeah, personally, if it was my WIki, I would be here working on it, and not the other... [[User:Buffymybasset|BuffymyBasset]] 03:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset How Do You do That? How do you make that Page thingy on the right side of your profile screen, if its because your an administrator can you tell me how you get to be one. Becasue I so badly want to do that. My infobox? That has my picture of Paige with the flames in her hands?? I believe I used '''Infobox:Character infobox''' Then I just filled in my own personal info. Is that which you meant? [[User:Buffymybasset|BuffymyBasset]] 15:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)buffymybasset No further edits? Butterfly of Rabbit? Revolution in this Wiki? Why are you leaving to edit? OK, so I'm editing on both wikis, maybe a little more in the other, in that one. But is that good, I can not explain it, but actually they deceived me, said I had an office there, he could revert pages, but no. But I have a little hope of that happening. And another thing: I want to apologize for what I did, I know I did not like the main page of the wiki, and I also know that not liking esa I edit in another wiki, but forgive me. And give way in a butterfly, she no longer part of this wiki, she now is the job you deceived me, and now it really does not come out. Please ask her to give you the job of admins / bureaucrat, you deserve it not, you are loyal and sincere, it is not, because if she was really sincere, that she would not be editing, wiki, as I Esato doing, but I still edit here, and she would not have left it all in red, various categories, and other pages that it is not interested. I wish to make a revolution in this Wiki, no such red, only blue, I hope you have seen until Friday, because in this day, I'll start, I'm sorry for everything, and thank you very much! [[User:Matths|Matths]] 17:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Matths, I am so pleased that you care about this Wiki. It's unforunate that it's own creator (Butterfly my Rabbit) does not... however; if he wants to edit the other page, not much I can do about it. I am currently Admin on the True Blood page and spend most of my time there, however I will be here from time to time to edit things. I did notice the main page was changed (which I didn't really like) I did my best on it, and then BOOM it was all gone. I've just had bad experiences on these Charmed pages, and for now I will stick to Buffy and True Blood (and like I said, here from time to time to edit). If Butterfly wants to make me Beaucraut, that is fine...but I'm not going to audtion for it...Admin is fine with me. :) [[User:Buffymybasset|BuffymyBasset]] 21:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset Well, referring to the main page, I just changed the colors because they were not matching the color of the wiki, which was not green, and I was a little sad about their views on the main page. Referring to edit other wikis, do what you want, your life, even though you think you should also edit a little here, except that it has so much red on the wiki, I like to edit here impossible. And you did not give his opinion on the Revolution in Wiki. Please give me. Sorry I made you felt bad, I never meant to hurt you, and like I said, it was just to combine, and you were not editing so I could not do much. You can revert my edits, I do not care, but I hope that still we have counted. Thank you for everything, and I think, unfortunately: GOODBYE! [[User:Matths|Matths]] 22:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Buffymybasset, on several pages, is named Butterfly Rabbit. I saw her page, and says that this Wiki is Dominio her, and she is the only administrator here, but you are also one, and the site is not mastery of it, it's like everyone. I do not understand much about it, could you please explain? Naide Answer:The Other Charmed Page Thus, to the outside of everything. What is our idea to the main page? What's familiar? IF I forgot, but I know the idea, accusing me of something? [[User:Matths|Matths]] 00:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Noooo not you.. someone on the other charmed page did it apparently. Did you notice? ::Yes I noticed. I'm editing in 5 wikia Charmed, and that and we are more alike. Well, not Butterfly, because it was blocked for a week it seems. SohofHalliwell may have been because it was he who edited the page. But it also may have been the Khan, because he is the manager, that wiki. Well, only slightly changing the subject, I changed the main page, as you may have seen because I hurt you, and excuse, because I'm editing over there than here, but nobody is here to exchange ideas, and make some discussions. ::---- ::::I am blocked from that Charmed Wiki.. Can you tell Son of Halliwell to check his email. I sent him a message in regards to the main Wiki page they have "created".. well "stole" from me. :::::That's how you should do. He is the most likely to have done this, Khan is the second hypothesis, but it is very clear that it was SohofHalliwell. In page history, is "saying" he did it. Compare these two versions: the first Khan. The second of SohofHalliwell: *[[http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charmed_Wiki&oldid=101535]] *[[http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charmed_Wiki&oldid=101623]] ::::::Yes, every Wikia has its own appearance and difference, but I think due to our being too neat and more behaved, got jealous. The only thing we lacked was the featured article. But you know, sometimes I can be really cold and younger, so how about us doing the same with them. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth. ::::::____ ::::::We do have a featured article.. they took that idea too. Hold on, I have contacted a friend at Wikia to see what she says... maybe she can help.. I'll keep you posted. :::::::He did not copy no. Have differences, this wiki is the same as theirs. Still have them in Community Links. Well, anyway, he copied from others, I think I will communicate the Khan about it. :::::::____ :::::::I emailed Khan as well.. but they hate me (for dumb reasons) so regardless, they will get away with it I'm sure. This is pretty crappy on their part... ::::::::What defines it? :::::::Answer: Thief, Idiot and nag (it also implies to me, and has blocked for a month, the same day I started to edit that wiki) ::::::::::Dunno. I was, sort of enhancing the files there, and he rempente bloquiou me. If he was thinking of course, was the first day of it as an admin. :::::::::: New Main Page Well, I really liked this new page, but I think the space was a little tight, but need not change anything. I liked you also have protected the page, it is better for him not to copy anything. [[User:Matths|Matths]] ---- Yeah I worked on it late into the night... I could do better, BUT.. it will work for now.. at least it looks different than theirs. Buffy :So, I will not being nosy, but how did you fudno and stuff? By which I found very beautiful, but do not want to change it, just want to know how you did it because I found it interesting! :----- :How did I do what? ::I'm curious how you changed the style of wikia. Ante was one way, now another. Wait, let me exlicar better. How have you changed the background of wikia? Ante was normal, now with a picture of the sisters (Phoebe Piper Paige) in season 6 and I would like you to tell me, how you changed it! ::------- ::Oh, I believe I changed it under preferences. :::My prederencias? How so? The other Wiki gossip from us!!! Look them talking about us: "Replica REPORTING IN ---- I discovered the replica of Charmed Wiki - here. Try to guess who are the admins --- of course, they are Butterfly the rabbit, my rollback 'friend'. Also Buffymybasset. Kinda strange? --OracleForever T C E 13:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) They made that (BTR, Buffymybasset and Shanebeckam) created it after they were all blocked. Then BTR was unblocked and came back, Shanebeckam was unblocked and he came back, but Buffymybasset remains. There is no problem with creating a new wikia as long as they dont use Charmed Wiki information. --Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White TalkContribs Email 16:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) " I can not believe they have more is they start to take care of that Wiki, which is not very good due to the fact that several reasons, including the injustice that takes place there! [[User:Matths|Matths ]] ---- Well, I know the truth... I know our page layout was stolen, so oh well. And yes, there is too much drama on that page. I do not go near it. 18:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Buffymybasset :Yes, he should not make us gossip. And this discussion, I took the discussion page of SonOfHalliwell, and was shortly thereafter that our website has been stolen. and as you saw, this rumor of them, said Khan, who has no problem having another Charmed Wiki, since they do not steal anything from them, but they stole ours. :--------------------------- :Unfortunately that page is doomed... I've talked to Khan.. tried to give him Admin advice(since I am Admin on a #1 Wikia page), but they do not listen. It's out of my hands now... I'm sorry you have to go through all this. -Buffymybasset ::What do you mean, as I feel sorry for you having to go through all this? ::------------------------- ::Just that, no one can seem to edit in peace there. No matter what you write or say, it gets rollbacked or reverted, etc. There needs to be ONE admin, JUST Khan.. not a million managers or co-managers, but he won't listen to me. Like I said.. too many Generals, not enough soldiers.... :::Sorry, but I am the brother of Matths, but you do can trust me, I also like Charmed, and watch with him. My brother is busy with her studies, and how he changed the password, because once I edited it in his account so i had to create my own. You Can Talk, I'm trustworthy! :::Understood, they feel that one, and we think they have confidence, as are all traira. Concerned to have a lot of managers, good he should not hold everything, so now responsability to others! [[User:Ryan Jenkins|Ryan Jenkins]] Table in Seasons Buffymybasset, could I create tables in the pages of the Season? As per this example: ---- Looks great! Thanks for your contribution. Don't forget to sign your name, so I know who you are :) Buf fymybasset Ok, I guess I'm not going to forget. I loved the change of the main page. And on the contribution is in relation to the files I added? I added the pages or content? [[User:Naide|Naide]] ---- You can do whichever you like. If you want to make the episode lists into a table, you can.... we also need help on each individual page synopsis. I am using Template:Episode for each epis ode. If you need any further help, just ask. And thanks about the main page. It was time to change it up :) -Buffymybasset Well, I'm so addicted to Charmed, I made my summary of the World. I added the pages, if you feel good, I stay put, otherwise, it can withdraw, and put something better! [[User:Naide|Naide]] ---- Looks wonderful! Kudos on a job well done! Buffy. Thanks! Whenever someone reads this my summary, says he has little or has something more. Did you ever could go adding the files from the pits of a season, in the pages please. Naide ---- You need me help in adding images for each episode or season? -Buffy Ok I'll help you. Especially now that I've finished the summaries and added the files. Naide ---- I am currently working on my http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/True_Blood_Wiki page as well, but tell me which episodes/seasons you want me to start adding images to... Buffy No, you misunderstand. I meant about the pictures of boxes of Charmed, and then I just add the abstract, but now I have set. But thanks for the concern, you're admins / manager perfect for a Wiki! Naide ---- Thank you. I pretty much give free-reign to all editors. It's only fair. I do not run this Wiki like the other. Buffy Wiki has another Charmed?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I was looking for a long time, and have another? Well, I do not want to know what it is, because as you're saying that they do not let the editors do nothing, then there must be good. And as I just found this first, it must be because that is new or the people who work in that Wiki, are tucked. But anyway, thanks for the information of the existence of another Charmed Wiki!!! [[User:Naide|Naide]] ---- I'd be more than happy to give you their URL... they have been around longer, a lot more done (because of that fact), but they have a huge heirarcy issue.. too many admins..too many "Managers" too many "Co-managers" too many "Rollback editors". Most of your work will be changed, etc.. but if you want to give it a go, and come back here, just let me know.. I can give you the link. I would rather not, thank you. From what you told me, they seem the Demons of Charmed, but I think I will not get to sleep, so much curiosity. Please pass me! Naide ---- Just give it a look, its a good reference guide for Charmed info.. but fair warning.. whatever you edit, you will most likely have it reverted, deleted, changed, etc... its a power struggle there. Not the best ran Wiki out there at ALL!!!! So, feel free to come back anytime... http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Wiki ---- Well, that Wiki, so to speak, is a little more advanced than that. I would edit that up, but as I indentifiquei with you, and I think I should trust you, I'll just edit here. Thank you for showing me the other Wiki Charmed! Naide ---- Well, if you love to edit, this page is for you! Plus we can do things differently, layouts, etc. Has tons of potential. Keep up the great work!!! Buffy You can leave me! Naide Magic On page [[Magic]], it has many things in vermelhor, and some even unneeded. I was thinking of removing the unneeded, because it is the page that has more red, and ana my opinion, is ugly for new users. [[User:Naide|Naide]] ---- I agree, if there are things hi-lighted in red that do not require their own page, then go ahead and un-highlight them. Good call. Buffy. Resume Editing? Buffy (I can call it that?), I wonder one thing: you will continue to edit here? So, I know you edit here there too, but you do not edit here under any circumstances. They even offered me a place in another Wiki, and I rejected, because of you. I was not before editing, because of school, but now I no longer have to worry about it. If you just edit that Wiki, and let this one forgotten, so I'm really going for that Wiki, since then, the most important figure not only will leave a publishing, editing, and trying to improve that as much as possible. Thank you in advance. [[User:Naide|Naide]] ---- Well, my main page is the True Blood Wiki, I keep so busy there. Feel free to edit on the other Charmed, and if they get out of line, and you feel like you are treated badly, you can always come back here also. Buffy (P.S. You work here is VERY appreciated! You do a great job) Well, I did like you, I will not be active here, and start editing on another wiki (not the song Charmed). I do not know if I'll edit here, and thank you, I really like to dictate, and sometimes spend the night working on a page. But you did not answer my question: Do you and will continue to edit here? I know you work hard at that Wiki, and you love to edit in True Blond Wiki, but a simple yes or no, I'm already satisfied. Naide ---- I will continue to edit here sporadiacally... yes. I just won't be on it as much as others can be. It's up to you about which page, like I said, we'll always be here if the other one gets crazy...(trust me, it will :/ ) lol . Buffy Like I said, I'm working on another Wikia, not related to Charmed. Do not worry, I'll edit in another Wiki, I just will not be as active as before. Thanks for the reply. And I respect his decision to edit it. Reading your talk page (here and in the other), I saw that you were totally hurt, being alone. Well, know I'm here to help, and I'll still edit here, just not the way I was before. Naide ---- Yeah, I LOVE Charmed..and it's too bad the other page is full of hierarcy crap. As you can see other Wiki's are not ran like that. I have NO CLUE why that page has to be ran like that.. it's too bad. It's like they care too much about "power" than the page and editing. Buffy It's called greed. They feel better because of it, and my friend, who edits there, realized this and began to get into many discussions about this. Who should be the administrator, editor of reversal. More in True Blond Wiki also has many bureaucrats and administrators (7), and also other Wikia. I'm not talking bad, and also have nothing against, most wikis is that the two, has the same amount of red tape. Naide ---- Currently, we do not have any active admins on the True Blood wiki, just me. I'm on daily and a Wikia staff member.. that's it. We don't vote on the main page.. that's me and the Staff members job. There is no arguing about it like there is on the Charmed page. There should be ONE admin, MAYBE two at most, and trivial things like videos, articles and crap on pages shouldn't be "voted" on.. that will just cause more discussion. As an admin, they should just be "done". All that rollback editor, "manager", "co-manager" crap.. I do not get that all. Buffy Yes I work in Wiki, that is. Has the creator and an owner, became a Bureaucrat, with the number of edits made by him, but now it is inactive. It has two directors, myself and Matths (the Matths here), but he is out because of school. And we have two normal users. I just thought, was well balanced. Aleem And it has nothing of "manager" or "co-manager," the impression that they are the best, the Kings of the World. Sorry if I offended True Blond Wiki, that was true. Naide Episodes Buffy, sorry to bother you again, but I created pages of the episodes of Season 1 to Season 4. How much, I would like to help me. [[User:Naide|Naide]] : I created the articles of Season 5 and I am anxious to put everything on the Wiki. The only problem is I have no files, but it's not hard. I thought, you could edit the articles 1 and Season 2, since it has less stuff, and give you more time to edit in True Bloond Wiki. What do you think of the idea? Naide :* My time is really restricted, but I will do what I can. :) Buffymybasset Well, if so, then I'll be creating and editing slowly. It'sa lot, but I like to edit, and if you have a time really restricted, I give it my way, and you do not need to edit, do not want to bother you or something. Sorry anything. [[User:Naide|Naide]] Thanks for the offer Buffy. I will. CrazeCharmedGirl 20:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC)CrazeCharmedGirlCrazeCharmedGirl 20:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC)